


twit fic 20

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, murder husbands sort of, no porn but there is loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 10





	twit fic 20

when will looks up from his laptop and tells duncan he’ll be gone until the next night, duncan nods in understanding.   
will doesn’t give him many details, but duncan always watches as he packs his bag. dark clothes, a set of knives, and a gun. duncan knows the gun is a backup plan. will keeps his kills personal, and likes to use his hands. before he leaves, he gives duncan a kiss and promises to   
return. duncan knows he will. he always does.  
-  
duncan spends his alone time reading, cleaning, and cutting up some wood. winter is creeping in, so he digs a deep hole out in the woods. better to do it now in case the frost sets in overnight.   
duncan has a pot of coffee kept warm and a plate of leftovers ready to be microwaved when will comes home. he also has out two fresh towels and a set of pajamas, knowing will is going to want a shower when he returns.  
as always, will comes home smeared in blood.   
duncan doesn’t question how will doesn’t get caught. he greets him with a soft ‘welcome home’ before helping will out of his coat and kissing him. will deepens it, as he always does, but duncan steers him into the bathroom instead of the bedroom.   
they shower together quietly. duncan washes and conditions will’s hair for him while will washes both of their bodies. the water runs red into the drain at first, but they’re both thorough. their skin is pink from the heat of the water when they step out, drying each other in a   
slow ritual. once they’ve dried and dressed in soft clothes, duncan settles will at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.  
“what’d this one do?” he asks, leaning against the counter as will’s food warms up.  
“hit a woman with a car. killed her. got off.”   
duncan nods. will’s reasons vary, but he never asks for further explanation.  
“deserved it, then,” duncan hums, setting will’s plate in front of him. he sips his own coffee and watches will eat. the silence is comfortable, the sound of the fire crackling enough for now.   
when will finishes eating, he cleans up while duncan goes to bed.  
when will joins him beneath the layers of blankets and cuddles against his bare chest, duncan kisses the top of his head.  
“love you.”  
“love you,” will’s response is soft.   
they exchange no further words. will runs his fingers idly through the hair on duncan’s chest as he nods off. duncan falls more in love, like he does every night.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
